fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fae/Supports
With Niime C Support *'Fae:' La la laaa... Oh... a flower! *Fae leaves, Niime appears* *'Niime:' So that's a Dragon...mankind's archenemy... But something's...strange... The Dragons in the ancient scrolls weren't like that at all. They were much more...ferocious, and inhuman. *Fae appears* *'Fae:' Hm? *'Niime:' ...! *'Fae:' Who are you? *'Niime:' M-Me? ...I am Niime. *'Fae:' Niime? *'Niime:' That's right... Oh, I must be off. I had things to do. *leaves* *Niime leaves* *'Fae:' ...? B Support *'Niime:' Fae. *'Fae:' Granny Niime! *'Niime:' Granny, eh... You're actually several hundred years older than I am. *'Fae:' ...? *'Niime:' Well, no matter... Here, Fae, take a look at this gemstone. *'Fae:' What is it? *'Niime:' Once upon a time, humans and...demons lived in this land. The demons used their immense power to destroy the humans. The weak humans could do nothing but watch as the bodies piled up... And then one day... Eight bright columns of light were born that would defeat the demons. *'Fae:' Were they pretty lights? *'Niime:' Yes. ...The humans used the lights to fight the demons. After a long and devastating battle...the demons were finally defeated. But that wasn't the end... *'Fae:' Mmm... ...Fae's all sleepy now... *Fae falls asleep* *'Niime:' So... This is the enemy of mankind, eh? She doesn't seem to have a worry in the world... ...How cute... A Support *'Fae:' Granny Niime. *'Niime:' Ah, hello, Fae. *'Fae:' What's wrong? *'Niime:' Hm... Do you remember the story I told you the other day of men and demons? *'Fae:' Um... Yeah! The pretty lights! *'Niime:' To tell the truth... I was afraid of those demons. After I studied dark magic and mankind's history... Only then did I discover just how powerful and terrifying the demons were. *'Fae:' Yeah. *'Niime:' But... After meeting you, my fear seems to have gone right out the window. *'Fae:' ...? *'Niime:' It's nothing. Well, my long stories must be boring you. Here, go play with this. *'Fae:' Yay! *Fae leaves* *'Niime:' What a fool I was... I was willing to do terrible things to an innocent little girl for peace and the safety of our race... What was I thinking... There's no point in peace obtained through such hideous means. With Sue C Support *'Fae:' La la laaa ... Oh! It's Sue! *'Sue:' You look like you're having fun, Fae. *'Fae:' Yes, Fae's having lots and lots of fun! Fae gets to play outside, now! *'Sue:' Is that what's fun? *'Fae:' Yeah. Fae was never allowed to play outside before. *'Sue:' Never...? You always stayed indoors? *'Fae:' Uh-huh. *'Sue:' I...see. *'Fae:' La la la laa... *Fae leaves* *'Sue:' Always inside... She never knew the blessing of the Sky or the warmth of the Earth... B Support *'Fae:' Sue! *'Sue:' What's wrong, Fae? *'Fae:' Can Fae ride on your horse some time? *'Sue:' My horse? Of course, you can ride her now... *'Fae:' No, not now. Roy told Fae not to bug the others! *'Sue:' I see... *'Fae:' Yeah. There's a place Fae wants to go on the horse! *'Sue:' Where? *'Fae:' A place with lots of pretty flowers! Or a place where the sun's shining and it's all nice and warm! *'Sue:' ...All right. We'll go sometime. *'Fae:' Yay! Thank you, Sue! A Support *'Fae:' Sue! *'Sue:' Fae? *'Fae:' Fae wants to go to lots of other places, too! Fae wants to learn more about the big outside world. *'Sue:' ...... *'Fae:' Sue... *'Sue:' Yes... Once this war is over, we can go to many different places. *'Fae:' Really? *'Sue:' Yes. There are many things in this world that have been nurtured by the Sky's blessings and the Earth's warmth. We can go see all those things. *'Fae:' Hmm... Fae doesn't get it. *'Sue:' You'll understand when you get a little older. I know you will. With Elffin C Support *'Fae:' ...... *'Elffin:' ? ...Do you need something? *'Fae:' ! Um... What's that thing there? It's making pretty sounds. *'Elffin:' This is a harp. Do you like how it sounds? *'Fae:' Yeah! Fae really likes it! And ... What's your name? *'Elffin:' My name is Elffin, my cute little lady. *'Fae:' Elf...? *'Elffin:' Elffin. *'Fae:' Elffin! *'Elffin:' That's right. *'Fae:' Fae likes you, too, Elffin! Your hair blows in the wind, and it's like gold when the sun's all shining on it! Fae likes pretty things like that! *'Elffin:' Well, it is an honor. Thank you. *'Fae:' Can Fae come and see you again? *'Elffin:' Of course. Any time. B Support *'Fae:' Elffin! *'Elffin:' Ah, the cute little lady from the other day. Hello. *'Fae:' ... Fae's name's not 'cute little lady!' *'Elffin:' Oh, pardon me. Then...shall I call you Miss Fae? *'Fae:' Fae's name's not 'Miss Fae'! It's Fae! *'Elffin:' As you wish, Fae. Fae...the name has a unique feel to it. Is it your real name? *'Fae:' No, Fae's real name is verrry long. But they say that it's a sound that humans can't hear. Fae's the only part that you can. *'Elffin:' I see. *'Fae:' But maybe you could hear it, Elffin! You make so many pretty sounds, maybe you could hear Fae's real name! *'Elffin:' Shall we try some time? *'Fae:' Yeah! A Support *'Fae:' Elffin? *'Elffin:' Yes, what is it, Fae? *'Fae:' Fae always wanted to ask you something. *'Elffin:' What is it? I hope I can give you an answer. *'Fae:' Um... are you a girl or a boy? *'Elffin:' ...Which do you think? *'Fae:' Fae thought you were a girl at first cause you're so pretty and you smell real nice! But then Roy said the other day that you were a man... So that makes you a boy? *'Elffin:' Yes, I am a boy. ...Were you disappointed? *'Fae:' Nope! ... Sooo, you're a boy... Heehee... *'Elffin:' Hm? What's the matter? *'Fae:' Hey, Fae's gonna get as pretty as you when she grows up. So wait till then, okay? Promise! *Fae leaves* *'Elffin:' Fae! Wait! ...I seriously doubt that I will still be alive by the time she grows up... Well, I suppose I should let it go for now. With Sophia C Support *'Fae:' ... *'Sophia:' ...? *'Fae:' ... *'Sophia:' Fae? ...What are you looking at...? *'Fae:' You grew a little. *'Sophia:' R-Really...? *'Fae:' Yeah. Why, why? Fae always stays the same! You were the same as Fae before! *'Sophia:' Yes... I am half Dragon...so I grow slowly... But you...grow even more slowly than me... *'Fae:' Why does Fae stay little? Why doesn't she grow up like you? *'Sophia:' You are a full-blooded Dragon... A Dragon's lifespan...is close to eternity... I have human blood in me...so I grow faster than you... Do you understand...? *'Fae:' No... *'Sophia:' You'll understand...when you grow up... *'Fae:' When will Fae grow up? Soon? *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Fae:' Yay! B Support *'Fae:' Hmmm... *'Sophia:' ...? *'Fae:' Hmmm... Sophia, when is Fae gonna grow up? *'Sophia:' Well... *'Fae:' Fae's not growing at all... Fae wants to be a grown-up! *'Sophia:' But... You can live...for a very long time... Even when I become old and die...you will still live on... *'Fae:' ...!? No! No no no! You won't die! Nooooo! *'Sophia:' ... *'Fae:' Waaaaah... *'Sophia:' Fae...I'm sorry... Don't cry... I feel the same way you do... But... That is what it means...to live for eternity... A Support *'Fae:' Sophia? *'Sophia:' Yes...? *'Fae:' Umm... *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Fae:' Fae was scared that you would grow up and not want to play with her anymore... Fae always wants to be with you! Fae wants to play hide-and-seek and tag and lots of other fun games. *'Sophia:' Fae... Don't worry... I'll always...be your friend... I'll always be with you...all right...? *'Fae:' Really!? Yay! *'Sophia:' Yes... We'll always be together... With Igrene C Support *'Igrene:' Fae. *'Fae:' Igrene! Look, look! A butterfly!! *'Igrene:' Fae, shouldn't you be doing something else? Didn't Master Roy give you a task to do? *'Fae:' Roy's orders are no fun. *'Igrene:' Fae, you should be doing what you're told. *'Fae:' Aww... But Fae doesn't want to. *'Igrene:' Fae. *'Fae:' ...Er... *'Igrene:' Say you're sorry. *'Fae:' ...Fae's sorry. *'Igrene:' Look, Fae. You promised Roy that you would do what he asked, right? If you make a promise, you have to keep it. Okay? *'Fae:' Okay... *'Igrene:' Good girl. Well, then, let's go. *'Fae:' Yeah. B Support *'Igrene:' Come here, Fae. I'll braid your hair for you. *'Fae:' Yay! *'Igrene:' Do you like having your hair touched, Fae? *'Fae:' Yes! ... Igrene, is Fae gonna get pretty? *'Igrene:' Yes. You have such lovely hair... You'll become very beautiful when you grow up. *'Fae:' Like you? *'Igrene:' Well... I suppose. *'Fae:' Yay! Hey, Igrene? *'Igrene:' Fae, hold still. *'Fae:' Okay. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Fae:' What's wrong? Do your hands hurt? *'Igrene:' Oh, I'm sorry... I was just remembering my daughter. She was a very attractive little girl, much like you. *'Fae:' What happened to her? *'Igrene:' She's gone... She went to a faraway place. A Support *'Fae:' Igrene! *'Igrene:' Yes, Fae? *'Fae:' You were talking about your little girl the other day. *'Igrene:' Yes. *'Fae:' Fae knows her. *'Igrene:' What? *'Fae:' She used to come play with Fae. When Fae was all alone in her room, she came with Sophia to play and tell Fae about the outside. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Fae:' She said you were the 'Guardian.' *'Igrene:' I see... *'Fae:' But... She stopped coming to play with Fae. Fae asked Sophia about her, but she wouldn't tell. Is it Fae's fault? Was Fae a bad girl to her? Did Fae make her get angry and go to the faraway place? *'Igrene:' No...that's not the case. She was never mad at you, Fae. She just can't play with you any more. But... She'll always be very fond of you, Fae. *'Fae:' Really? *'Igrene:' Yes... Of course. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports